The Sword of Damocles
by Halfred Askold
Summary: SPOILER ALERT For the episode "This is Rome." What I think might have caused Louis to figure out Mike's secret and what he did with that information. Just a sweet little innocent plot bunny hopping around.


**The Sword of Damocles**

Previously on Suits

(Spoilers for 'This is Rome')

_**Harvey's Office**_

_Louis holding a key to Donna, 'Mike Ross doesn't forget anything. The reason he didn't recognize this is because he never got one. Because he didn't go to Harvard.'_

_**Jessica's Office**_

_Jessica held the phone as Donna said, 'Louis knows'_

_Jessica slowly sits, 'I am a liar. And I am a hypocrite. But I will not say I am sorry. I did what I did to protect this firm.'_

_Jessica crosses her arms as she faces Louis. He slowly spits out the words, 'Pearson. Specter. Litt.'_

_**A week later**_

"You wanted to see me Louis?" Mike said walking into Louis's office.

"Yes Mike. Shut the door please. I wanted to thank you. If it hadn't been for you asking about the key I would not have been able to piece it all together."

Mike shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, well. I'm sorry Louis. I know how much you put stock in Harvard graduates working here…"

"Actually I don't give a dam any more about that. After what Jessica and Harvey did to me. At least what you did was work related; lawyer stuff. I bear you no malice for doing your job. And you are dam good at what you do. I hate to say it; but Harvey was right in hiring you."

Again Mike shifted uneasily, "Well if that's all…"

"Actually it's not. If I should be mad at you, it's not for that. You had me do your dirty work for you."

"What are you talking about?

"All the time you were working here, and even now that you were back, Jessica held the Sword of Damocles over you. She knew. You knew she could just fire you at any time. Harvey might have been able to shield you, but you knew you were in her sights after she found out."

Mike couldn't help but think that Louis looked like a giant rat as he sat behind his desk. All he needed to do was twitch his nose and Mike was sure that whiskers would sprout from around his face.

"So, when you realized that I couldn't get any other job, and feeling like you owed me for getting your job back here, you dropped that key line." Louis held up his hand and ticked off his fingers, "Not once, but twice; hoping that I would figure it out. And that when I did I would go after Jessica; pushing her to make me a partner. Knowing that if I had her over a barrel, she would be too busy looking at her own sword hanging over head."

"Louis, I don't know what you think you know…"

"Mike Ross doesn't forget anything. You knew about the Order of the Cloth. But you also couldn't just come out and tell me; you had to let me figure it out. You knew I'd go after Jessica. And now; she can't do anything to you without her also going down for knowing what I did; and still making me a named partner."

"I prefer the more updated version; MADD. Mutually assured destruction.

Louis smiled at that, "Well played Mr. Ross."

"So are you going to tell Jessica or Harvey…."

"Hell no! I like knowing that they don't know."

"How do you know Harvey doesn't?"

Louis smiled that rat smile of his, "Because, while this is something that Harvey might have done in his younger days, he's beyond that now." Sitting back in his chair, Louis steeples his fingers, "You have learned much young padawan. You are truly a Jedi now."

"Like I said Louis; I owed you. You went on a limb for me, when no one, NO ONE else did. I learned a lot from you. And may I say, you have changed some also. I like this new Louis LItt. Names partner suits you."

"And you did something not even Harvey could do."

"There is that."

"Then we will speak of this no more." Louis waves away the words like smoke.

Katrina knocks on the door that said _'Louis Litt, Partner'_ opening it as he says, "Now get out of here Ross and rack up some more billable before I fire your lazy ass."

Smiling a small smile that only Louis could see, "Yes sir, _Mister _ Litt."

_Just a plot bunny after Louis said, "Mike Ross doesn't forget anything." As much research as Mike has done, I find it hard to believe he wouldn't know more about the Order of the Cloth._


End file.
